Is she, giggling?
by Gwen Gamgee
Summary: It seems the drugs didn't entirely leave Angels system for the big concert... hmmm... set directly after the movie.


**Seriously, I found this movie on Youtube and loved it instantly. So, naturally, I had to write a fanfic about it. This is just a one shot of what went on just after the end of the movie. As always, please, enjoy!**

* * *

**  
**

The song was over, and the crowds were screaming. Omar took a bow, sweeping his one free hand in front of him, but then stopped short and snapped his head in Angel's direction upon the realization that she was not bowing with him.

"Angel?" he stood up hesitently, watching her all the while as first she froze stock still, then began to shiver vilently, and dropped as her knees gave out on her.

"Angel!" Omar caught her as she tried to go down, and pulled her into a sitting position held in his arms.

"Angel, don't do this!" Omar admonished as he looked her face over for recognition, "Not now, not after all we went through!" Shaking her slightly, his face dropped from anger to intense sorrow as Angel failed to respond. Her eyes were closed, her face expressionless. "Angel..." Omar moved to bury his face in her chest to hide his forth coming tears when... she let out a giggle.

"Huh?" Luckily Dizzy had made his way over and was checking her pulse and pupil dilation as Angel began to chuckle loudly.

"It must be whatever he had her doped up on," Dizzy reasoned, "The addrenalin that kicked in when that- that **thing** showed up must have damped the usual effects for a bit, but now the drugs are kicking back in full force."

"She gonna be ok?" Stretch asked as he came up behind them.

"She should be fine after awhile," Dizzy assured him. Omar scowled, his gaze still on Angel's face as she heaved a sigh and seemingly conked out.

"Not enough that slime-ball got _us_ all doped up, had to slam Angel with drugs too, his _STAR._ I swear, if he wasn't already dead, I'd be tearing him to pieces," he growled out angrily.

"I'd be joining you," Dizzy assured him.

"But guys," Stretch pointed out as he stood behind them, "Mr. Mok isn't dead. He went to another dimension."

"Hah!" Omar laughed, "You honestly think he survived ten seconds in there? Mok man's history, and good riddance. I never liked his style anyway. Come on," he said, standing up, Angel in his arms. "Let's get Angel someplace to ride this out."

Angel snorted. "Some place to ride this out..." she repeated faintly, her eyes still closed. Dizzy and Stretch looked at each other in concern while Omar gave Angel a surprised glance.

"Good idea," Dizzy agreed. "Come on, we'll bunk at my place," he offered, leading the group of stage.

"Thanks," Omar said as he shifted Angel to keep her from slipping.

"Hey Dizzy?" Stretch asked as he caught up with the pudgy teen, "You got root beer?" Omar shook his head as he trailed behind the two of them, Angel's weight slowing him down some as he kept up a determined pace. He felt Angel shift herself in his arms, and he looked down to find her rousing herself a bit.

"Omar?" she asked drowsily, her eyes barley fluttering open before closing again.

"Hey, Angel," he said, "Don't worry, I got ya."

"We won, right?" she asked, just as drowsily. Omar smirked, knowing he was going to have to answer this again tomorrow when the drugs were out of her system.

"Yeah Angel, we beat em' good."

"Mok's not here, is he?" Omar's smirk dropped as he looked ahead once more.

"No." He answered in dead seriousness, not able to say much else at the moment. The vision of Angel clinging to the slime-ball and giggling like a maniac was still fresh in his mind. He knew either he'd been on something at the time, or possibly she had, but it still... hurt.

"Good," Angel answered, surprising Omar and snapping him out of his moody countenance as he looked down at her with a puzzled expression. She hmmed to herself and snuggled into his chest like a child.

"He was crazy," she said simply, and Omar, still surprised by her actions, couldn't help but agree with her.

"Guy was a psychopath," he added to her assessment. Angel hmmed to herself once more as she pulled her self closer to Omar's warmth, then gave a small yawn.

"I love you Omar," she said simply before drifting off, the way a kid does before going to bed. Omar's face softened as he slowly drifted to a halt, his eyes still glued to her sleeping form. He knew it was just the drugs talking, but...

"Me too Angel," he answered back almost too soft to hear.

"Yo Omar!" Omar was brought back to reality by a call from Stretch, "You coming?"

"I'm coming," he called as he started forth once more, heading for a car Dizzy had somehow managed to procure.

"I think she's asleep," he muttered as he climbed into the back with her, Stretch closing the door behind them and hopping into the front seat with Dizzy.

Dizzy checked his rear view mirror as he started the engine, catching Omar still holding Angel carefully in the back seat.

"Don't worry," he assured his friend, "Angel will be ok. We'll fix her up."

The group drove off into the night, one very comfortable Omar with a beautiful young female nuzzled into his chest riding in the backseat.

* * *

_Awwww!!!__ Sweetness! Anyway, there wasn't much to this fic other then cute Omar and Angel fluff, though I do hope I managed to get Omar's tone down. Too many fluff fics these days completely disregard what the male character is normally like, so I'm rather hoping I didn't do that myself. _

_In case your confused, yes, at the end of the movie, Angel __did_ come out of her dug stupor to save the day, I just chose to chalk that up to addrenaline. So, naturally, once the addrenaline wore off, she'd be acting a little funny....

_So, I hoped you liked, and please, do take the time to review if you get a chance. You know I love to hear from you all. :)_


End file.
